


The Point of Desire

by Leela



Series: Tweet!Fic [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Tweet!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whimper escapes as the sharp blade kisses the skin beneath his collarbone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as tweet!porn to Twitter.
> 
> Also, for the record, these ain't the people you think they are. They're just characters in my head who like to have fun together. Nothing real here at all. Just fiction and fantasy coming out the play.

Tommy holds onto the slats over his head. A whimper escapes as the sharp blade kisses the skin beneath his collarbone.

The knifepoint traces the line towards his shoulder, scraping the skin, leaving it intact. He resists the urge to push up into the blade. He can be patient. Even as the flat glides down his pecs, sweeps an arc beneath his nipple.

The edge shaves carefully, removing the hair, and he moans. Not enough, Tommy wants to say, but he keeps his mouth shut because Adam will stop if he complains.

Again and again, the blade sweeps across, until his chest is smooth, hairless, and sounds of want and need spill from his mouth. But he holds himself still, begs with his eyes, until Adam smiles and the knife spins, draws a line down Tommy's sternum, light at first, barely leaving a red line, then pressing deeper and deeper.

The blade is honed to a fine edge, barely hurting when it finally — _finally_ — slices through his skin. Blood beads up, spills over, and his arousal sparks to a fire.

The effort to hold still, not buck or thrust, not press the knife even deeper as it pauses at the base of his sternum before sliding down further and further. The knife reaches his navel, no longer cutting, barely touching his skin, and Tommy whimpers with the loss of sensation, even as the edge scrapes over his skin again, and his arousal builds again and again. Until the flat presses against his cock. Head to base.

Tommy digs his toes into the bed. His knuckles go white with the effort to not move, not let go. Until blue eyes smile again, and Adam bends over.

Adam's tongue touches Tommy's balls next to the knife handle, and he licks upwards. Up and up. And Tommy's almost crying now, sounds spilling from his mouth that are beyond words, begging pleading.

Warm metal against Tommy's cock. A hotter tongue gliding upwards to the tip, the head of his cock. And the knife angles upwards. The point of the blade and the tongue dip into his slit.

Arousal is a whirlwind inside Tommy, spinning around and around, and he's lost in the maelstrom, whirling beyond control, beyond need as he comes to the taste of blood and sweat and himself when Adam thrusts his tongue into Tommy's mouth.


End file.
